


魅惑人心

by LittleDamara



Category: The Merciless, 不汗党, 불한당: 나쁜 놈들의 세상
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	魅惑人心

赵贤修很会撒娇。  
他的样子也很适合撒娇。  
韩宰虎喜欢赵贤修的撒娇，同时也喜欢他不撒娇的时候，或者更准确地说，只要是赵贤修的，韩宰虎都很喜欢。  
“你就连淤青都很好看啊。”韩宰虎这么夸奖过赵贤修。  
当然，什么东西在赵贤修的脸上都很漂亮。喜悦时遮不住的笑纹，生气时颤抖的嘴巴，伤心时湿润的脸颊，彷徨时轻轻呼吸着的鼻子，还有高潮时通红的眼眶和直白、不闪躲的水汪汪的目光，像是要亲眼认证眼前的一切都是真的那样专注，令人感到盛情难却。  
赵贤修在床上也很会撒娇，韩宰虎第一时间就发现了这点。  
他们第一次的时候赵贤修偶尔还会躲闪，但在他刻意大胆的眼神后面，韩宰虎察觉到逼迫他做出贡献的那股壮烈感。  
呀，只是做个爱，干嘛搞得这么认真？韩宰虎嘿嘿笑着，用掌根抹掉赵贤修流出来的眼泪。年轻男人只是默默地抽着鼻子，在韩宰虎哼着气撞进来时眨眨眼睛，眼珠在湿润的睫毛后转向其他位置，很快回来，往日里主动的讨好又回到他身上，整个人便像是在韩宰虎怀里发光。  
“哥，嫂子不会介意吗？”赵贤修会悄悄在喘息间这么含着韩宰虎的耳朵说。他咯咯笑了一会儿，又说：“呀，差点忘了，哥没有结婚。”  
“所以哥才会这么凶猛，是憋太久了吧。”  
“在牢房也是，在公司也是，在秘密基地也是。”  
“单独一个人就是好，不会有罪恶感。”  
韩宰虎掐紧那段腰，五指深陷得让赵贤修皱起眉头。他加快速度，就像他之前的十几次那样，发狠地用力撞进小家伙的怀里，擦红他的皮肤，掐紫他的手腕，咬红他的脖子。摇晃的时候，赵贤修一哼一吸，抓老男人的背，或者摸索他的脸，双手捧住，把自己湿漉漉的脸蛋凑过去，不稳地吻住，声音都喘息进韩宰虎的嘴里。  
罪恶感是炙热的，是两人之间发烫的汗，热烈跳动的五脏六肺；是赵贤修出血的伤口热量，是他的眼泪；是韩宰虎心里的愧疚的温度。  
只要错误不被发现，那就不会有错误。韩宰虎永远都不会想到那个警察队长也说过一样的话。  
呀，都是要下地狱的人，何必计较这么多。  
韩宰虎想着可不能在地狱里都遇见赵贤修，这样的话，那小家伙也太惨了。  
“你走什么神？”赵贤修从下面叫他。韩宰虎眨去汗，在一团热气中凝视着那张青春漂亮的欲感十足的男人的脸。赵贤修又红眼眶了，好看；赵贤修又笑了，好看；赵贤修又哼唧地讨好人了，好看。  
好看好看好看好看好看好看好看。  
韩宰虎的某根神经在舌头下突突跳动，口水快要流出来了。他艰难地咽下去，动作太大，赵贤修看着这反应，在细碎的快感中哈哈笑起来，有气无力的。  
“哥真的是上了年纪了吧？”  
小家伙抬起腰，大腿又热又凉，又湿又滑，他撒娇地蹭蹭，闭上眼睛，微笑着，居然可以纯洁得像是刚做完美梦即将要醒来那样。  
韩宰虎感到自己硬得要发疯，突然觉得一股活力从赵贤修的身上被摄取过来，但当他抬起手，捋开赵贤修汗湿的刘海，看到自己焦黄粗糙的手背，粗大难看的指关节，又觉得身体老得即将要死去，就连和一个差辈分的（还被自己骗的）年轻人胡搞的资格都没了，只剩下一阵让他在快感中苟延残喘的罪恶感。  
他这辈子就指望着罪恶感活着的吧？  
妈的，为什么偏偏是你？  
韩宰虎握上赵贤修的脖子，笑容都流逝了，热还在。  
赵贤修愣了好一会儿，但也很快就笑了。  
“哥，你也知道这个玩法啊？”  
赵贤修放松地躺进他的双手里，他的呼吸他的脉搏他的心跳他的生命他的一切……  
都在诱惑着韩宰虎的罪恶感。  
他是罪因。  
“呀，你是狐狸吧？专门来偷吃我老头子的肝是不是？嗯？”韩宰虎松开手，一遍又一遍摸下去，停在赵贤修的大腿根，在敏感处阴险地捏了下。  
赵贤修跳下腰，慵懒地歪过脖子，耳朵贴着红润水光的肩膀。他抬起眼睛，眼角眉梢透露着极致的情色光彩，却又挺天真地看着韩宰虎。  
“哥说什么就是什么吧。”  
这家伙，真的就是狐狸吧？  
“我就算是狐狸，也是哥亲手养的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是哥的狐狸呀，但哥的肝，同样也是我的。”  
韩宰虎感到浑身的筋在剧烈跳动，血上冲下撞，然后在胸膛灼烧。火山喷发的岩浆，一遍又一遍地通过赵贤修的目光冲击他，那种震慑，那种恐惧，那种弱小，那种胆怯……韩宰虎差点要哭了。  
他用力撞进去，那些软肉也用力吸着他，把他往深处带。越是吸，他越是用力，发誓要捅到赵贤修的心脏。他哈着气，发出难听的近似于嘿嘿笑的声音，把赵贤修的呛吸都掩盖下去，把那一声声假惺惺的求饶，那些带着鼻音的“哥”都压了下去。  
在最最深处，最最柔软，最最滚烫的地方，韩宰虎射在那里，让精液进去更深更软更烫的胸腔，希望真的可以喷洒在那颗年轻的心脏上。他挣脱开贤者时间里的糊稠的拖延感，把赵贤修从身下推开，撑在炎热的空气里喘息。  
赵贤修在一团糟的床上哭，又像是在笑，不过更多的是小声啜泣。韩宰虎半眯着眼睛，对焦视线后，一股淡色的稠液从赵贤修的双腿间流出，带着韩宰虎的遗憾把赵贤修弄得更糟糕了。  
“呀！你哭什么？”韩宰虎笑着打趣。他挨过去，抱住赵贤修的腰，把脸舒服地贴在小家伙的肚皮上，吻着他年轻的肌肉，用粗糙的胡渣磨砺那块皮肤。  
他做错事般地讨好抬头，打量赵贤修从手臂间掷下的目光。欲犹未尽，委屈可怜，剩下的都是韩宰虎读不懂的情绪。  
赵贤修分明是要生气的，但结果呢，他又疲倦地笑了。  
“你是吃了山寨威尔刚吗？”他抬脚要踢韩宰虎，被握住，被打开，被进入，被搅动。前列腺被抚摸，赵贤修高昂起脑袋，但叫不出声，一下子软回韩宰虎手指上。  
“你要相信你哥。”韩宰虎盯着赵贤修，对方在短暂的浪潮中缓了一会儿，得到暗示地抬起双手，仰在脑袋后，摆出韩宰虎最喜欢那个任人宰割的姿势，像是伸懒腰后忘记把手拿下来一样。  
“我不会强迫哥相信我，但我会相信哥的。”赵贤修软簌簌地说，笑着闭上眼睛，有些焦急地往韩宰虎手指上坐坐。  
真是可怜的狐狸呀。  
“真是魅惑人心的狐狸呀。”韩宰虎亲亲那只苍白的脚腕，小家伙又笑起来，眼角眉梢情欲正浓却又天真得让人同情。


End file.
